<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кое-что о фламинго by Fannni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259289">Кое-что о фламинго</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni'>Fannni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2000s, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, UST, they're not together yet but they're getting there, Юмор, драма, флафф, юст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Азирафаэль и Кроули поссорились друг с другом из-за глупой и бессмысленной ерунды и вот уже четыре дня не разговаривают. Ангел решает прекратить творящееся безобразие  — и избирает для этого такой же глупый и бессмысленный способ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кое-что о фламинго</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301232">Something About Flamingos</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumbeo/pseuds/Plumbeo">Plumbeo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Позже Азирафаэль никак не мог вспомнить, что именно послужило причиной ссоры. Он помнил, что они пили хорошее вино — много вина, такого количества нормальному человеку хватило бы на алкогольную кому, причем дважды — в этом он был уверен, но все остальное скрывалось в тумане, и причиной ссоры вполне могли послужить разногласия по поводу политики, французской архитектуры, фламинго или Ватикана.</p><p>Хорошо зная Кроули (и немного себя), ангел не удивился бы, обнаружив, что причиной их ссоры послужили фламинго.</p><p>У Азирафаэля было смутное воспоминание о том, как Кроули встал со стула и пьяно бормотал что-то непонятное, пытаясь снова надеть солнцезащитные очки, не выбив при этом себе глаза. После этого он довольно быстро и решительно покинул книжный магазин.</p><p>Азирафаэль, продолжая сердиться, допил вино в одиночестве, а затем вырубился, прежде чем успел протрезвиться. На следующее утро он проснулся с ужасной головной болью и смутным чувством гнева и грусти, усилившимися как минимум в два раза оттого, что он так и не смог вспомнить причину вчерашней ссоры. И в три — от ощущения полного и беспросветного одиночества.</p><p>Сегодня, четыре дня спустя после той ужасной ночи, ангелу кажется, что он целиком поглощен этим ощущением печали и беспросветности. За последние десять лет, прошедших после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса, он и Кроули действительно не провели друг без друга ни одного дня. Вспоминая свое более раннее прошлое, нынешний Азирафаэль не мог понять, как они когда-то могли проводить целые десятилетия, не видя друг друга и ничего друг о друге не слыша.</p><p>Конечно, в те годы природа их отношений была совсем другой. Не то чтобы сейчас все сильно изменилось внешне, но ... Как-то так получилось, что пару лет назад они вдруг осознали, к большому обоюдному изумлению, не только то, что сами они чувствуют по отношению друг к другу, но и то, что чувства эти опять-таки обоюдны. Ничего не было сказано вслух, но они поняли. И приняли. Возможно, если бы они чувствовали себя свободнее и смелее, дело дошло бы и до откровенных признаний, но они не рискнули и словно бы приняли негласное решение, что лучше действовать медленно.</p><p>Не стоит спешить по дороге, которая постепенно приведет их... кем бы они ни были в настоящее время, в конце пути они станут чем-то совсем иным. И это долгая дорога, ее нужно пройти осторожно. По сути, они только учатся рисковать, и меньше всего Азирафаэлю хочется, чтобы этот процесс остановился из-за глупой ссоры, о сути которой он даже не помнит.</p><p>Итак, через четыре дня, в пять часов пополудни он решил нарушить затянувшееся молчание между ними, мучительное для обоих. </p><p>С этой простой мыслью ангел чудесным образом притягивает в свою руку маленькую специфическую бутылочку духов и с осторожностью ставит ее на столик рядом с любимым креслом.</p><p>— Я держу тебя в заложниках ради общего блага, — говорит он пузырьку духов. — Но не волнуйся, ты в полной безопасности. [1]</p><p>Азирафаэль идет на кухню за чашкой свежего чая, по пути назад прихватив случайную книгу из своей личной библиотеки, садится и улыбается темному пузырьку рядом с ним. Старый телефон книжного магазина и так уже стоит на столе, и это радует ангела. Он держит свою книгу открытой одной рукой и чашку чая — другой.</p><p>И он ждет.</p><p>Время от времени Азирафаэль поглядывает на телефон, словно испытывая желание, чтобы тот звонил по команде. Все остальное время он потягивает чай и ждет.</p><p>Проходит почти час, прежде чем телефон наконец разражается трелью звонка.</p><p>Это происходит раньше, чем ожидал Азирафаэль, но он, конечно, не собирается жаловаться. Он медленно вдыхает, приняв непростое решение: выждать целых три звонка, прежде чем поднять трубку. Когда третий звонок прекратился, движение, чтобы поднять трубку, оказывается настолько быстрым, что ангел чуть не скидывает телефон со стола.</p><p>— Привет? —  говорит Азирафаэль самым обычным своим тоном.</p><p>— Ты украл мой одеколон? — сразу переходит к делу Кроули.</p><p>В тот момент, когда знакомый голос достигает ангельского уха, мягкая улыбка распространяется по чертам Азирафаэля. Он выдыхает длинно и мягко, задерживая дыхание, но быстро заменяет любящее выражение на более чопорное и серьезное, словно демон в этот момент может его видеть.</p><p>Да, он не помнит, о чем у них был спор, но он не собирается этого признавать. Он собирается стоять на своем. На всякий случай следует помнить главное: спор закончился тем, что демон был неправ, а он прав. [2]</p><p>— Я уверен, что не знаю, о чем ты, — говорит он, откидываясь на спинку кресла.</p><p>На другом конце слышен тяжелый вздох Кроули:</p><p>— «Caron's Pour Un Homme». Я знаю, что он у тебя.</p><p>— О, это! — Азирафаэль берет маленькую бутылочку со стола и осторожно крутит ее в пальцах. — Он у меня, но я, конечно, не крал.</p><p>Кроули фыркает:</p><p>— А как в настоящее время называют захват собственности другого человека без его разрешения?</p><p>— Ну, вряд ли случившееся можно трактовать именно так.</p><p>— Да неужели?</p><p>— Я сам подарил тебе эту маленькую вещь некоторое время назад, и сейчас я просто подумал, что пришло время забрать ее обратно, —  дипломатично лжет Азирафаэль, кладя бутылочку обратно на стол.</p><p>— Ты ужасный, просто ужасный лжец! — восклицает Кроули, и Азирафаэль явственно слышит в его голосе намек на улыбку. — Я купил этот одеколон сам. Я был одним из первых, кто приобрел его в 1934 году.</p><p>— Хм, я совершенно уверен, что ты ошибаешься, — снова лжет ангел.</p><p>Азирафаэль знает, что Кроули прав, а демон знает, что ангел знает, что он прав. Духи, которые Азирафаэль подарил Кроули, действительно вышли за десять лет до того заложника, которого он сейчас держит в руках, и это был «Мой грех» Ланвина. Женский аромат, конечно, но ни один из них никогда не заботился об этих выдуманных концепциях и барьерах. Да и зачем бы это им могло понадобиться, на самом-то деле?</p><p>Азирафаэль купил те духи в подарок, потому что, ну, он нашел их название довольно забавным и подходящим для демона. Поэтому он просто носил его с собой и во время одной из их обычных прогулок возле утиного пруда в парке Святого Джеймса отдал  своему другу.</p><p>И Кроули тоже нашел это забавным — во всяком случае, сначала. Но его негромкий смех постепенно стихает, и чем дольше он смотрит на название, тем ярче проступает на его щеках легкий румянец. Только тогда Азирафаэль осознает более глубокое значение, которое это название может принять при их... обстоятельствах. Мой грех. Мой грех. О Боже, это почти... романтично, не так ли?</p><p>Азирафаэль хочет прочистить горло, но боится, что это будет выглядеть неуклюже и почти признанием, поэтому он спешит сменить позу, чтобы не выглядеть окаменевшим, и просто говорит: </p><p>— Я думал, что это выглядит забавно.</p><p>После чего улыбается и бросает еще немного хлеба уткам.</p><p>Кроули наконец поднимает на него взгляд, закрывает приоткрытый рот и отрывисто кивает.</p><p>—  Действительно забавно, — отвечает он, возвращая улыбку. Он изо всех сил старается выглядеть как можно более довольным и счастливым, но Азирафаэль чувствует скрытые под улыбкой горечь и разочарование. — Спасибо, ангел. Мне действительно это нравится, — заключает Кроули куда более искренне, и Азирафаэль успокаивается.</p><p>Сегодняшний Азирафаэль и на самом деле думал о том, чтобы взять вместо «Pour Un Homme» те самые духи с провокационным двусмысленным названием, но решил не делать этого. Ни он сам, ни Кроули никогда не говорили об этом вслух, даже по прошествии почти что восьмидесяти лет, но они оба отлично знали о важности того подарка. Забрать его у Кроули было бы слишком жестоко.</p><p>— Хм-нгк. Конечно, я ошибаюсь, — раздается голос Кроули, вытряхивая ангела из его мыслей. — Послушай, я… я понимаю, ты все еще злишься на меня, — продолжает он неуверенно. — Думаю, я зашел слишком далеко со всеми этими фламинго, наговорил ерунды, но… ангел, может быть...</p><p>Азирафаэль закрывает глаза, медленно пощипывая себя за переносицу. Смутные воспоминания возвращаются к нему. Так и есть, речь шла о фламинго. Он качает головой. Невероятно. Он задается вопросом, насколько же важен оказался тот спор для Кроули, чтобы демон не звонил ему целых четыре дня. Были ли эти дни плохими для тебя, мой дорогой? Все из-за глупых, розовых, уродливых фламинго? Азирафаэлю точно было плохо.</p><p>— Библия вроде как осуждает ложь и воровство, я правильно помню? — спрашивает Кроули.</p><p>Ну, Азирафаэль больше точно не чувствует себя плохо. Он восхищается мужеством человекоподобного демона, использующего собственные слова Господа против одного из Господних Ангелов.</p><p>— В Библии  определенно ничего не говорится против кражи у демона, который думает, что у фламинго действительно только одна нога! — отрезает он, пряча улыбку.</p><p>Он даже не уверен, что именно в этом была суть их спора, но он вспомнил некоторые небольшие фрагменты разговора, а также четкое изображение Кроули, пытающегося балансировать на одной ноге. И если учитывать абсурдность всей ситуации в целом, подобная причина не кажется Азирафаэлю слишком надуманной. Ничем не хуже других!</p><p>— Это... О! Значит, ты признаешь, что украл его у меня!</p><p>Ну вот, он проболтался. </p><p>— В любом случае, ты все равно им почти не пользуешься, — бормочет Азирафаэль, полностью меняя тон. Он берет чашку чая, которая наполнялась многократно за последний час, и подносит ее к губам.</p><p>— А ты откуда знаешь? — неожиданно меняет тему демон. — Ты меня нюхал? — продолжает он через мгновение, и его голос полон самодовольства.</p><p>Азирафаэль вздыхает: Кроули знает, о чем говорит. Это получилось не совсем специально, но... хорошо. И ангел не жалеет.</p><p>Это случилось за несколько недель до их ссоры, в домашнем кинотеатре Кроули, в тот вечер тоже было много вина. После двух бутылок красного Азирафаэль неожиданно почувствовал себя очень усталым, что случалось с ним крайне редко, и, ни о чем особо не думая, уронил голову на напряженное плечо Кроули. Интерес ангела к крайне не точному историческому фильму о Египте к тому времени упал почти до нуля. </p><p>— С тобой все в порядке? — через минуту спросил демон слишком трезвым голосом для того, кто только что выпил две бутылки вина.</p><p>— Хм, — не слишком внятно ответил Азирафаэль, почти засыпая. Он глубоко вздохнул и поплотнее притерся к своему другу, используемому в качестве подушки. — Да, хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Приятно пахнешь.</p><p>Кроули тихонько и мягко рассмеялся и наконец расслабился. Его тело слегка шевелилось от дыхания, и это успокаивало, погружая ангела в глубокий сон. В какой-то момент Азирафаэлю показалось, что он ощутил легкое давление на макушку, но он окончательно уснул раньше, чем сумел толком осознать, что бы это могло значить. </p><p>Когда он проснулся — пять часов спустя, все еще опираясь на бок Кроули и накрытый одеялом, которого не было прошлой ночью, —  демон встретил его пробуждение ехидной улыбкой и словами:</p><p>— Доброе утро и спасибо, что сказал, что я хорошо пахну.</p><p>Азирафаэль почувствовал, что краснеет, но отказался что-либо признать. Хотя и отлично помнил свою полусонную откровенность. Кроули это нравилось, и он продолжал постоянно напоминать о тех словах ангела в каждом разговоре последующие недели, просто чтобы увидеть, как его друг краснеет, смущается и лжет.</p><p>И, по-видимому, он все еще не собирался с этим заканчивать.</p><p>Азирафаэль прочистил горло. </p><p>— Я знаю что ты им не пользуешься, потому что ты приобрел его семьдесят лет назад, а бутылочка все еще почти полная, — говорит он, не поддаваясь на провокацию.</p><p>— Хм-нгк.</p><p>— В любом случае, ты не мог особо расстроиться из-за пропажи того, чем пользуешься так редко, — добавляет ангел.</p><p>Слышно, что Кроули усмехается. </p><p>— Вряд ли такие рассуждения могут считаться хорошим оправданием для кражи.</p><p>— Э-э-э.., это спорно.</p><p>— Тогда… пропажу каких вещей ты счел бы огорчительной?</p><p>Азирафаэль замирает. Чашка чая, которую он собирался поднести к губам, внезапно останавливается на полпути, а затем медленно опускается обратно на стол. Ответ довольно очевиден — стоит лишь вспомнить три одиноких дня, пустых и тоскливых, которые он только что провел. Он задается вопросом: чувствовал ли Кроули то же самое? [3]</p><p>— Ты… — начинает Азирафаэль, делая вид, что говорит о чем-то, совершенно не имеющем значения. — Как правило, ты скучаешь по вещам, которыми пользуешься каждый день. — Он пытается скрыть дрожь в голосе и не думать о запахах. — Или... ну, не пользуешься, скорее живешь. Вещи, которые ты видишь каждый день, о которых заботишься, с которыми разговариваешь или… —  Он нервно хихикнул, не в силах поверить, что собирается признать то, что так упорно отрицал, признать просто для того, чтобы его сейчас поняли. — Или даже то, чем ты пахнешь.</p><p>Азирафаэль почти слышит ухмылку Кроули по телефону.</p><p>— Те вещи, которые ты… —  «любишь», — думает он, но произносит другое:  — По которым ты скучаешь..</p><p>На другом конце линии повисает минута молчания. На секунду Азирафаэль пугается, что ошибся и таки произнес вслух запретное слово на букву «Л».</p><p>— Да, я… ты, э-э-э… ты действительно скучаешь по этим… ну, по всему этому... — наконец соглашается демон, голос у него напряженный.</p><p>По телефону Азирафаэль слышит также и звук, слишком похожий на то, словно кто-то грызет ногти. Он ненавидит эту привычку Кроули и считает ее ужасной, но, учитывая нынешние стрессовые обстоятельства, согласен отнестись к ней с пониманием. [4]</p><p>— Ты скучаешь по ним, даже если они исчезают ненадолго, —  добавляет Кроули тише, словно боится, что его услышат. Или поймут.</p><p>— Да, — быстро отвечает Азирафаэль. — Да. Даже когда ненадолго.</p><p>— Ты… ты ужасно скучаешь по ним, на самом деле, — говорит Кроули так сдавленно, словно у него перехватило горло.</p><p>— Ты действительно скучаешь. На самом деле.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Сердце Азирафаэля не билось так быстро даже тогда, когда они двинулись против Небес и Ада, рука об руку, чтобы защитить Землю — и своих друзей. И друг друга.</p><p>То, что они говорят сейчас, то, как они это говорят... У Азирафаэля словно что-то выкручивается в груди, но больно не было. Только тепло, страшно и волнительно. Это больше, чем все остальное, созданное Богом, и у ангела кружится голова.</p><p>Дорога к «другому состоянию отношений» только что значительно сократилась. И — отлично, теперь ангел тоже грызет ногти. Старушка в маникюрном салоне будет серьезно разочарована в нем.</p><p>— В любом случае, — выдыхает Кроули после минуты полного молчания, — как я уже говорил, это все еще не является хорошим оправданием для кражи, ангел.</p><p>Азирафаэль наконец сдается, вовсе не чувствуя при этом себя проигравшим.</p><p>— Наверное, нет, — говорит он.</p><p>— Итак, я могу забрать свой одеколон?</p><p>Азирафаэль поднимает бутылочку со стола. </p><p>— Хорошо, я сейчас его тебе чудесну обратно, — говорит он, собираясь вернуть парфюм на его законное место в квартире демона.</p><p>— Или, ну, я думал, что… —  торопливо частит Кроули, заставляя ангела остановиться. — Ты можешь оставить его у себя, а я могу просто… проходить мимо. И забрать... — заканчивает он неуверенно, с надеждой в голосе.</p><p>Легкая улыбка растягивает губы Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Я имею в виду —  только если ты не против! — пытается торопливо отступить Кроули, надежда в его голосе сменяется паникой.</p><p>— Я совершенно не против, — тут же заверяет его Азирафаэль.</p><p>Видимо, этого оказывается недостаточно. Кроули говорит так же быстро, как и всегда, но голос у него намного более высокий и напряженный: </p><p>— Ладно. Ладно, я просто ... я не был уверен, что ты все еще хочешь видеть тупого демона, ну, такого как я, в своем книжном магазине, или ... Или нет. Как минимум, дольше. Э-э-э, я бы понял, правда, я бы не стал ...</p><p>— Дорогой мой, — прерывает эту сбивчивую невнятицу Азирафаэль. — Уверяю тебя, что в настоящее время мое самое больше желание — чтобы ты был здесь. Со мной. И я ничего не хочу больше. </p><p>— О. Эмг, ах... Х-х-хорошо. — Похоже, Кроули почти задохнулся. Улыбка Азирафаэля делается еще шире.</p><p>После еще одной минуты молчания Кроули резко вздыхает, явно пытаясь собраться с силами. </p><p>— На самом деле, ангел, это чертовски удобно, так как я уже перед твоим магазином.</p><p>Улыбка Азирафаэля исчезает, его охватывает замешательство. </p><p>— Подожди, ты — ты тут? Давно?</p><p>— Да, был здесь с тех пор, как я позвонил тебе, —  говорит Кроули, и вскоре за его словами слышится безошибочный визг открывающейся старой двери «Бентли» и болтовня прохожих Сохо, фоном его собственному голосу.</p><p>— Ангел… Ты... может, поужинаешь со мной? Суши?</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит Азирафаэль сквозь улыбку. — Подожди меня немного, мой дорогой, я сейчас.</p><p>Он кладет трубку как можно тише, затем встает так быстро, что чуть не спотыкается о собственные ноги. Поспешно надевает пальто и направляется к двери. Он нарочно оставляет «Pour Un Homme» на столе, на случай, если его демону понадобится предлог, чтобы зайти после обеда и, возможно, остаться на некоторое время. Однако Азирафаэль надеется, что оправдание тому не понадобится.</p><p>Оказавшись снаружи, ангел видит ухмыляющегося Кроули, прислонившегося к Бентли с мобильным телефоном в руке. Азирафаэль, как всегда, нежно улыбается и направляется к нему. Он не тратит времени на запирание входа в книжный магазин: после всех этих лет дверь умеет делать свою работу.</p><p>Как только Азирафаэль подходит достаточно близко, демон с обвиняющим видом направляет на него палец:</p><p>— Кстати, — говорит Кроули, — это не я сказал, что у фламинго только одна нога. Это был ты, ангел!</p><p> </p><p>Примечание:<br/>Если вы думаете, что эти двое в итоге разбили тот чертов пузырек после того, как они сделали то самое на кресле в ту же ночь, вы, вероятно, не ошибаетесь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Принимая во внимание то, как ежедневно обращались с бедными растениями в квартире Кроули, маленькой бутылочке с духами было куда безопаснее в обществе ангела, чем с демоном.</p><p>[2] Вероятность этого, если быть предельно честным, казалась ему очень правдоподобной.</p><p>[3] Он чувствовал.</p><p>[4] Тем не менее, он сделал мысленную пометку, чтобы убедить демона расстаться с этой привычкой, если тот не хочет, чтобы его заставили пойти с ангелом в маникюрный салон. Демоны искушают, ангелы шантажируют.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>